Immortels
by Pandadoudoucornu
Summary: Les Hommes les avaient tous fait assez souffrir pour qu'ils ne cherchent plus qu'une simple petite vie tranquille. Et que l'on ne vienne surtout pas les déranger avec des problèmes quelconque que ce soit la prochaine guerre mondiale ou l'apocalypse !


**Bonjour bonjour ! Oui je sais, je n'avance quasiment pas dans mes autres fictions. Alors pourquoi diable est-ce que j'en publie une autre ? Bien, voici la réponse à cette question existencielle qui secoue bien des auteurs de ce site : parce que je le veux ! Na  
** **Enfin, plus précisemment parce que ce petit écrit est dans mon ordinateur depuis quelques temps déjà et que j'avais très envie de vous le partager.**

 **Avant de vous laisser lire, permettez moi de vous donner quelques précisions. Dans cette fiction j'ai utilisé plusieurs personnages de nombreux univers différents, notamment Black Butler, Naruto, D Gray Man, Harry Potter, Tokyo Ghoul, Avengers et Ao no exorcist. Habituellement je n'aime pas quand il y a autant de mélange mais là je me suis bien amusée.  
Ah et aussi, pour ceux qui ne sont pas habitués avec moi : /!\ ATTENTION PRESENCE DE YAOI /!\**

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

 **Immortels**

Nous sommes en Corse, en pleine montagne, dans une gigantesque villa aux murs blanc et au toit plat. À l'intérieur se trouvait un groupe d'amis qui vivaient ensemble depuis bien des années sans prêter la moindre attention au monde extérieur. Les Hommes les avaient tous fait assez souffrir pour qu'ils ne cherchent plus qu'une simple petite vie tranquille. Et que l'on ne vienne surtout pas les déranger avec des problèmes quelconque que ce soit la prochaine guerre mondiale ou l'apocalypse ! Ils restaient entre eux et ça leur allait très bien comme ça.

 **\- Qui a peur du méchant loup, méchant loup, grand loup noir ? Qui a peur du méchant loup ? C'est p...**

 **\- Harry ta gueule !**

 **\- Je peux savoir en quoi ça te dérange ?**

 **\- Ta bonne humeur me rend malade !**

 **\- Rin, fous lui la paix à ce gosse...** Soupira Yukio.

 **\- Hey !** S'exclama Harry. **Je ne suis pas un gosse.**

 **\- Surtout qu'ils ont le même âge.** Ricana Allen en se blottissant un peu plus dans les bras de Reborn qui lisait tranquillement. **Et donc le même âge que toi quatr'yeux.** Yukio fusilla le blandin du regard mais ne répondit pas.

 **\- En théorie je vous rappelle.** Persiffla Harry en plissant les yeux, mécontent de se faire ignorer. **Je suis bien plus vieux que vous tous ici présents.** Puis son sourire colgate étira de nouveau ses lèvres alors qu'il continuait joyeusement. **Sauf l'Uchiwa !**

 **\- Vous ne pouvez pas vous la fermer ?** Gronda une voix glaciale provenant des escaliers. Tous se tournèrent vers le nouveau venu qui n'était autre qu'un Sasuke mal réveillé. **On vous entend d'en haut.**

Un jeune homme de petite taille, aux cheveux blancs, avec un œil gris et l'autre caché par un cache-œil, se leva et prit la parole d'une voix douce et calme.

 **\- Depuis le temps que tu vis avec ces abrutis, ça ne devrait même plus te déranger.** Répondit calmement Ken qui s'approcha de lui pour l'embrasser en guise de bonjour.

L'ancien shinobi répondit volontiers au baiser de son petit-ami avant de le tirer sur ses genoux alors qu'il s'asseyait à table. Yukio tendit une tasse de café fumante à l'Uchiwa tandis que la ghoule se calait confortablement contre le torse de ce dernier.

Un silence bienvenu retomba sur la cuisine. On entendait seulement les fredonnements enfantins de Harry et les grommellements de Rin. Reborn eut un claquement de langue agacé, attirant l'attention sur lui.

 **\- C'est vraiment trop vous demander un peu de silence ?** Son aura menaçante n'intimida absolument pas les deux jeunes hommes qui avaient l'habitude.

Harry continua de chantonner en s'affairant dans la cuisine comme si il n'avait rien entendu, et Rin ne fit que ricaner moqueusement. L'hitman grinça des dents mais se contenta d'assassiner ses deux amis du regard sans bouger du fauteuil sur lequel il était assis. Il n'utilisa même pas Léon pour calmer ces deux abrutis comme il le faisait avec les crétins dans leur genre. Et ce pour deux raisons. La première était que Allen s'était endormi dans ses bras et qu'il préférait rester en un seul morceau. Et la seconde était que Harry et Rin étaient chacun plus puissant que lui. Et comme dit plus plus tôt, il tenait à rester en vie encore un moment.

 **\- Naruto dort toujours ?** S'enquit alors Harry en s'adressant à Sasuke.

 **\- Hn.** acquiesça simplement le brun qui lisait le livre que Ken avait dans les mains par-dessus les épaules de ce dernier.

Le sorcier posa une assiette pleine de pancakes tout chauds sur la table et lança la confection d'une omelette avec du bacon d'un geste de la main avant de monter à l'étage. Yukio se décolla du mur contre lequel il était adossé pour aller remplir sa tasse vide de café chaud.

Soudain une perturbation dans les protections de la maison fit se tendre tous les habitants jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne reconnaissent l'énergie du nouvel arrivant. Rin se redressa brusquement avec un immense sourire aux lèvres sous les regards exaspérés mais attendris des quatre autres.

 **\- Il en faut peu pour être heureux...** Commença à chanter Yukio mais son frère ne lui prêta pas la moindre attention.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et des pas se firent entendre, devenant plus fort à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient. Reborn tiqua en entendant un second pas, plus lourd et plus hésitant, mais ne fit rien en voyant que Sasuke et Yukio ne bougeaient pas malgré le froncement de sourcils de Ken.

 **\- Vraiment très peu pour être heureux...**

Un homme aux longs cheveux noirs coiffés en queue de cheval et aux yeux verts glacés entra dans la pièce. Il n'eut cependant même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'une fusée noire lui fonça dessus. Et c'est avec un sourire que Loki referma ses bras sur Rin pour le serrer contre lui avec force.

 **\- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué _milovat_. **Rit-il en embrassant gentiment le front de son compagnon. Puis il salua tous ceux présents d'un sourire qui lui fut rendu de façon plus ou moins visible.

 **\- Tu tombes bien Loki.** S'éleva la voix de Yukio. **Ton absence commençait à le rendre plus insupportable que d'habitude.**

 **\- Tu peux parler Yukio,** susurra Reborn qui faisait fourrager sa main dans les cheveux blancs de Allen toujours endormi contre lui. **Tu es exécrable depuis que cet _idiota_ de majordome est parti.**

Rin ricana dans le cou de son amant qui ne l'avait toujours pas lâché alors que son jumeau ouvrait la bouche pour répliquer. Mais Ken ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

 **\- Tout comme toi quand Allen-kun n'est pas dans les parages Reborn-san.** Exposa-t-il calmement. **Il me semblait pourtant que vous aviez tous deux passé l'âge de ce genre d'attitudes puériles.**

Les deux hommes insultés fusillèrent le plus petit du regard et un micro sourire étira les lèvres de Sasuke qui écoutait mais ne disait mot. Ken ne fit attention à rien de tout cela, son unique œil fixé sur la personne qui se tenait derrière Loki, légèrement à l'écart.

C'était un homme blond aux yeux bleus, très grand et très large. Il était habillé comme un viking avec une cape rouge flashy et un marteau accroché à la taille. Le japonais fronça les sourcils en se disant que l'apparence de cet homme lui disait quelque chose.

Mais il ne put pousser ses réflexions plus loin à cause de Sasuke qui se mit à gronder de mécontentement dans son dos. L'ancien shinobi n'avait visiblement pas apprécié qu'il regarde trop longuement un autre homme. Ken leva les yeux au ciel, amusé malgré lui, avant de se tourner pour poser ses lèvres sur celles de son brun, annihilant instantanément cette jalousie qui n'avait pas lieu d'être. Sasuke resserra ses bras autour de sa taille et approfondit rapidement le baiser ce qui soutira un soupir de plaisir au blandin. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, ils ignorèrent royalement les sourires et regards moqueurs des autres ; Ken se réinstalla confortablement et reprit sa lecture en silence malgré les légères rougeurs qui ornaient ses joues tandis que Sasuke posait sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de son amant, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

 **\- C'est qui lui ?** S'éleva alors une voix endormie. Allen venait de se réveiller et fixait désormais le grand blond avec méfiance.

 **\- Je vous présente mon frère, Thor.** Répondit Loki d'un air absent alors qu'il s'amusait à faire ronronner Rin en effleurant les oreilles pointues de ce dernier.

En entendant son nom être prononcé, Thor cessa de regarder son frère avec surprise pour saluer les cinq hommes d'un hochement de tête poli.

 **\- Je suis très honoré de faire votre connaissance amis de Loki.** Dit-il d'une voix forte et grave, très sérieux.

Après quelques secondes de flottement, Rin et Allen explosèrent de rire sous le soupir exaspéré de Loki alors que Yukio, Ken et Reborn fixaient l'Ase moqueusement.

 **\- Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas entendu quelqu'un parler comme ça.** Ricana Sasuke.

Le dieu du tonnerre se tendit, un peu vexé, mais ne fit rien ne voulant pas se mettre son frère et ses amis à dos.

 **\- Attends, attends.** Fit Rin en cessant soudainement de rire, relevant son visage du torse de son amant pour le fixer en fronçant les sourcils. **Thor comme ton frère qui t'a rejeté et s'est moqué de toi en apprenant ta vraie nature ? Celui qui se disait ton frère et qui n'a même pas su voir que tu étais possédé par l'autre enfoiré ?** Au fur et à mesure que l'Okumura parlait, l'ambiance se faisait de plus en plus tendue et les regards se faisaient hostiles.

 **\- C'est bien moi.** Répondit simplement Thor en voyant que son frère ne disait rien.

Rin se tourna vers lui et plongea ses yeux flamboyants de colère dans ceux coupables du grand dieu nordique. Les oreilles et les dents du jeune homme s'allongèrent, dans son dos, sa queue fouettait l'air et ses flammes bleues réagissaient à la fureur de leur propriétaire. Thor se mit instinctivement sur ses gardes face à la puissance que dégageait le fils de Satan. Si Loki ne le tenait pas fermement contre lui, Rin lui aurait sûrement déjà sauté dessus pour l'égorger.

 **\- Sais-tu dans quel état nous l'avons trouvé ?** Gronda ce dernier d'une voix menaçante.

 **\- Rin...** Tenta de le calmer Loki en comprenant que aucun de leurs amis ne comptaient intervenir, que Rin tue le blond ou non.

 **\- Sais-tu seulement à quel point tu as blessé ton propre _frère_? **Cracha le démon, ses flammes augmentant ostensiblement en intensité.

 **\- Rin s'il te plait.** Murmura le dieu du mensonge en effleurant doucement les oreilles de son amant.

Thor avait baissé les yeux et fixait le sol, honteux. Rin l'aurait bien volontiers brûlé vif, dieu de la foudre ou pas, mais l'éclat douloureux qu'il vit dans les pupilles émeraudes de son compagnon le calma instantanément. Il fit baisser l'intensité de ses flammes, mais n'arrêta pas d'essayer de tuer le blond des yeux.

Soudain le bruit de la sécurité d'un pistolet leur parvint et la seconde suivante ils se jetaient brusquement sur le côté pour éviter une balle. Furibond, Rin se jeta sur Reborn qui avait encore Léon-pistolet pointé vers eux et lança son poing recouvert de flammes dans la tête de l'italien. Mais seul le fauteuil sur lequel se trouvait se trouvait l'hitman quelques instants plus tôt prit feu. Aussitôt, les autres réagirent avec la force de l'habitude. Allen transforma son bras en insultant son amant qui ne fit que lui sourire narquoisement en sortant une seconde arme d'on ne savait où. Ken et Sasuke s'étaient tous deux également levé et mis en garde. Thor remarqua avec étonnement que l'œil du blandin désormais découvert de tout cache était rouge sang sur fond noir et que les yeux de l'Uchiwa avaient aussi changé de couleur et ses pupilles avaient une forme étrange. Loki avait chargé ses mains de magie et Yukio sortit ses pistolets qu'il chargeait de flammes en prenant peu à peu sa forme démoniaque.

La tension était à son comble et Thor se sentait sérieusement en danger pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Un pouvoir étouffant semblait faire crépiter l'air lui-même. Mais alors que les sept hommes s'apprêtaient à se sauter dessus sauvagement pour s'entre tuer, un hurlement venant du premier étage se fit entendre. Ils se figèrent tous puis ricanèrent, une lueur complice dans leurs yeux.

 **\- Il y en a qui en profite bien on dirait.** Fit Allen avec amusement en redonnant sa forme normale à son membre avant de pousser Reborn sur le canapé pour reprendre d'autorité sa place sur ses genoux.

Cette action sonna comme la fin des hostilités et tous rangèrent leurs armes comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme si tout cela était normal. L'Ase blond cligna des yeux en se disant qu'il avait dû rêver, que tout ça était allé bien trop vite. À Asgard il y aurait déjà eu une hécatombe après une telle réaction. Là les envies de meurtres avaient disparu en quelques secondes seulement.

 **\- Harry ne devait pas juste le réveiller pour le petit-déjeuner ?** S'enquit Ken avec un air exaspéré feint.

 **\- Si.** rigola Yukio. **Comme chaque matin.**

 **\- Depuis le temps que tu vis avec ces abrutis, ça ne devrait même plus te déranger.** Dit Sasuke avec amusement, reprenant les mots que lui avait sorti son amant plus tôt.

 **\- Tu as raison Sasuke-kun,** susurra la ghoule d'une voix faussement innocente, **plus rien ne m'étonne depuis des années dans cette maison.**

Une lueur de défi se mit à briller dans les yeux noirs de l'Uchiwa et l'instant qui suivit, il avait disparu à l'étage emportant avec lui un Ken très fier de lui. Tout cela sous les rires de Yukio et Allen, Reborn étant trop occuper à contempler son propre blandin et Rin à tirer Loki sur un autre fauteuil afin de pouvoir se blottir contre son dieu préféré.

Yukio observa avec amusement l'air halluciné de Thor qui n'avait pas bougé de sa place.

 _ **Mais dans quelle maison de fous avait-il encore atterri ?**_

* * *

 **milovat = amour**

 **Voilà ! Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? N'hésitez surtout pas à faire des commentaire, c'est la première fois que j'écris quelque chose dans ce genre là du coup ça me ferait plaisir d'avoir des avis. Oui oui, ça fait toujours mais bon !**

 **BBBP ^_-**


End file.
